Warriors Short Edition: Maplerun courages
Maplerun padded through the rough forest, the oak trees leaves falling. "What a wonderful time to hunt." She purred, laying her paw on her prey, then she swallowed the rabbit down into her belly. Maplerun licked her lips then her ears twitched hearing a yowl fainting ."Maybe I am just dreaming," She shook her head stressfully. She continued to go out hunting, she lifted her head a squirrel scent near. She crouched placing her paws softly onto the soft earth, suddenly the yowl came again but sounded closer, she turned back to her hunting until the squirrel escaped. Maplerun hissed then looked around. "Someone help! Oakclan! Help!" The yowl came in even louder. Maplerun pelt bristled up and she unsheathed her claws, "Who's there show yourself!" She growled sharply. Soon a dark black tom was showed up and uncontrollably stopped in front of her. "Falconwish?" Maplerun hissed, ready to launch herself onto the tom. "M...Maplerun... Please take m-m-m-me... to your clan... f-f-f-f-fast!" Falconwish panting panicking. Maplerun fur laid down as she calmed, "What and why should I do that?" "Just pl-please..." "Fine then. Come on." she hissed then turned leading the black tom to Oakclan camp. She stopped at the entrance when the guards stopped her, "Who is this cat Maplerun?" Fallowcreek meowed question. "He needs to see Beechstar, now be it." Maplerun hissed and brushed her flank with his then went to the leader's den. Beechstar raised his light brown head with his ears twitching. "Hi, Maplerun." Beechstar meowed sitting up from his nest. Maplerun bowed her head in greeting, "Beechstar, one of the Mightyclan warriors are here and needed to talk importantly." He tilted his head an angle, "Alright, I will start the clan meeting so he will talk." Beechstar walked out of the den and hopped onto the big rock with clovers around them. "Let cats old enough come gather around the brave rock for a clan meeting." He yowled as loud he could. All the warriors, kits, elders, apprentices and queens met around the rock murmuring. "Falconwish you may tell us what you have to spill out your tongue." He meowed looking at the dark tom. Falconwish stepped up shakenly as he was seeing a dog in front of him. "My clan is being attacked by... D-Dogs and F-Foxes, I couldn't do anything to s-s-save, my clan. I am sorry!" "And sorry for what? You don't need our help!" Minktalon hissed. "Yea you fool!" Another cat grumbled. Beechstar then raised his tail for silence, "I am certain will help your clan but only once for all." Falconwish nodded. Beechstar continued talking, "I want Brackenrun to bring Rustypelt, Maplerun, Otterfern, Poolpaw, Mosspark, and Bluesky to join and the rest stay here in case if this is a trick." Beechstar called out of the chosen cat's name. "The meeting is over and may let starclan light you all paths." He hopped down from the rock then trotted to his den. "Come on guys!" Falconwish got on to his paws then led them out of the camp to his camp. "And who told him to led us in our territory?" Mosspark growled lowly. Maplerun padded over closer to Rustypelt their pelts touching. "Er, hi Maplerun." Rustypelt looked at her his face burning hot softly. "Hi, there mouse-brain." She purred licking his face. They finally arrived at Mightyclan entrance but they didn't enter yet. "W-Who is g-g-going?" Falconwish mumbled. Mosspark bristled her pelt looking twice as her size, "Are you? You are a mighty warrior, but you look like an afraid kittypet!" "Oh, will you stopped arguing?" Bluesky flicked her tail at the angry tom gently. Mosspark then calmed down letting his pelt stopped bristling. "Ok, who will like to volunteer to go?" The deputy meowed looking at his cats. No cat answered some looked spooked. Maplerun sighed and stepped up facing the deputy, "I will go, but alone." "You will do that?" He looked surprised then bent his head as an approved. "Ok, brave young warrior, if you take a while I will send two warriors looking for you, and be careful." Maplerun nodded then entered the camp her eyes widen, "Wow look at all of this chaos..." Taking a careful stepping, being cautious not to be caught by one of the attackers. Maplerun stopped as she caught a blue-gray cat lying on the ground, wounded badly. Maplerun rushed over to the cat quickly and quietly, and she nuzzled the cat up then the blue-gray cat blinked open their eyes. "Maplerun, what are you doing here?" By the voice, the blue-gray she-cat was Badgernettle, their medicine cat. "One of your warriors came for help and I am here." Maplerun meowed softly. "I want you to get up but don't make any sound, and you must be quick." "What about the-" "No! Forget them I want you to head to the entrance and wait there with the others, I will find more of your clanmates, ok?" Maplerun snapped. Badgernettle hesitated for a moment then nodded and went off. "Ok, now I founded one I need to find some more." She meowed to herself. She looked around, feeling a pain in her heart seeing dead cats everywhere on the ground, with the foxes around. A heartbeat later, a tiny, low meow was coming somewhere. Maplerun looked around, then crouched, going under a fallen log, like the nursery. "Kits!" Maplerun hissed. "Mother is that you?" A speckled ginger tom kit chirped. "No, No." She looked around and noticed that they are more than one kits. "You all kits, I will bring you somewhere safely please come quietly." "You don't smell like us." The orange tabby kit hissed. If I can get them to come Maplefur thought. "If you all come, I promise that you will make new friends." Maplerun finally meowed. "I am not scared, I will be the bravest warrior ever!" A ginger tom kit meowed then followed Maplefur then the other kit came following. A fox nearby was tearing up a rabbit from their freshkill, then it lifted its snout then looked toward them.